


I've Always Seen You

by WasabiMalec



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: 15x10, Boys In Love, Canon Continuation, Coda, Confidence, Developing Relationship, Extended Scene, Extra Scene, M/M, Making Out, Mild Sexual Content, Schmico, Self Confidence, s15e10 Help I'm Alive, supportive boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 05:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17543975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WasabiMalec/pseuds/WasabiMalec
Summary: HERE IS A CONTINUATION OF THE SCHMICO SCENE in 15x10 !!! I HAVE NO CHILL !!!!





	I've Always Seen You

**Author's Note:**

> ANOTHER GREAT EPISODE, also I want more focus on Nico as a doctor so I just did the damn thing myself.

Pieces of paper flipped through Nico’s fingers as he read through the labs from his most recent patient. The surgery looked like it was going to be really interesting, the third time that he would be repairing a shoulder and Linc said he was confident he could take the lead on it. This could easily be one of the biggest surgeries he’s been a part of for this fellowship and the idea filled him with pride. 

His morning had already been filled with peace, waking up with ease next to Levi as their arms were tangled amongst each other. He had been spending the night at Nico’s place a few times now that Nico had stopped bothering to count. Not that he minded, not at all.

Nico was thrilled to have Levi around. Every little gesture and quirk made him fall deeper and deeper. He was so much more than just a nerdy, adorable intern. He was strong, honest, intelligent and had a heart of gold. 

Nico realized his mind was drifting so he brought his attention back to the labs in front of him, but he suddenly realized he wasn’t alone. As if his mind had willed it, Levi was suddenly right next to him at the nurse’s desk and Nico’s heart felt light immediately. 

He was about to greet him, but Nico noticed the small smirk on Levi’s face, one that was filled with confidence and a little bit of mischief. Then he nodded his head backwards before taking off, strutting his way into the on-call room behind them, clearly asking for Nico to follow. 

Nico was slightly perplexed, but he certainly wasn’t going to let that stop him. They’d had some kisses and more lingering hand touches at the hospital but still hadn’t followed the advice of Chief Karev. With a smile, he dropped the papers he was holding and followed him into the room, swinging the door shut as he entered. 

Levi was standing there facing him, his fingers rubbing together in anticipation as his eyes glowed through his glasses. Nico was captivated. 

“So, we’re finally going to d—"

The words leaving Nico’s mouth were instantly cut off as Levi charged towards him, arms wrapping around his neck as his body propelled them towards one of the walls. Relentless lips were seeking his and it nearly made Nico crumble. He grabbed hold of Levi’s hips as he anticipated hard contact with the wall, but Levi’s hand stopped them just in time, protecting his head.

The kisses were heated, full of want that made Nico feel utterly focused on every nerve ending inside of him. Levi kissed him hard until he suddenly took a break, angling his down while his breath caught up with him. 

Nico looked down at him fondly, watching the small bit of fog clear in his glasses. 

“Uh, hi.”

“I saved Dr. Hunt’s life today.” Levi’s fingers splayed around Nico’s chest, grabbing and releasing with every breath he took. “I wasn’t _Glasses._ I wasn’t bumbly. I didn’t drop anything. I…felt like a different person. I think it’s you. I think you’re rubbing off on me. Or, you know, something that sounds less dirty.” 

Levi’s eyes were brighter than Nico had ever seen. He held onto his hips tightly, hoping they would help make his next words stick in Levi’s mind.

“I think this has always been you. You just didn’t know it.” 

The goofy smile on Levi’s face faded slightly but was replaced with an astounding look of seriousness as he drank those words in. Nico prayed that his eyes spoke what he was feeling as well, but he knew that the way Levi was looking at him now was a great sign.

Levi’s eyes drifted down to his lips and they were kissing again, the pace slightly less hurried but each touch plunged them deeper. Nico could feel Levi’s certain hands grasping his neck and running through his hair, so he pulled Levi’s body forward, his tongue breaching their lips as they kept kissing.

He let his hands drift lower, firmly grasping Levi’s rear and earning a rough gasp against his lips. Their bodies moved towards one of the beds, untangling themselves for a moment to climb into the cramped bottom bunk, Nico lying on his back and Levi eagerly climbing on top of him. Both were already hard from the heat of their kisses and Levi wasted no time in grinding down against Nico, both of them moaning softly into each other’s mouths. 

Both of their hands were purposeful, grabbing hold of each other in ways they knew the other loved. Ways that they’ve carefully learned through nights spent together. 

Like when Levi ran his hands through Nico’s hair, he pulled slightly at edges so Nico would angle his head upwards. He gasped as Levi’s lips worked their way down his jaw and across the taut skin of his neck, biting down slightly. 

Nico brought his hands along the edge of Levi’s pants, playing with the stretchy waistband. 

“How long do you think we can get away with being in here?” 

He could feel Levi chuckle against his skin before adjusting himself to lie on his side, eyes fixed on Nico. “I’d say we should just milk it until someone comes looking for us. I’m just so glad I could find you so quickly.”

Nico laid on his side as well, moving an arm under Levi’s head so their faces were right in front of each other. The fingers of his other hand stroke his cheek gently, the heat from before dying down minutely before Nico pushed forward again, lips connecting as their hands touched each other smoothly. 

Almost at the same moment, their hands reach the waistband of the other’s pants and they both moved their grasp beneath the layers of fabric, grabbing onto each other as they moaned in each other’s mouths. Nico pumped his hand slowly but with firm strokes, enjoying the quiver in each of Levi’s breaths. Levi made his hand work quickly, the slight roughness on his fingers pushing Nico quickly to the edge. 

They both wanted each other so desperately in that moment and soon they were breathing roughly, foreheads connected, and bodies pressed against each other as they came. Nico’s voice cracked slightly as he let out a rough gasp of Levi’s name. They laid still for a moment, soaking in the other’s energy as their heads returned to Earth. Nico reached to the table beside them for tissues to clean themselves up, Levi smiling lazily at him as he did.

Neither of them wanted to move leave the room just yet, so they laid there, talking in quiet tones as they embraced the space they were in. 

Nico laid on his back while Levi rested his head on Nico’s hard chest, head angled upwards so they could gaze at each other. Nico could barely control the smile as he watched Levi recount his experience today in further detail, arm wrapped around him and fingers dancing across his shoulder as he spoke. 

Their embrace was warm and comforting, their feelings for each other a certainty that he knew Levi was having less trouble believing by the second. 

Levi’s eyes were bright as he spoke with passion and excitement and Nico listened intently. In the walls of his mind, bells were ringing. 

_I’ve always seen you. You’re finally seeing it too._


End file.
